


Hamburg 2103

by Martakus



Category: Original Work
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-10 20:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15956942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martakus/pseuds/Martakus
Summary: This is a complete work in progress, and posting it in this unfinished form is totally new to me. But I'm curious to try it out, so feel free to read it and then kick my ass to keep continuing it. In one sentence, this is a story about two siblings doing their best to survive in a world changed by climate change.





	1. Chapter 1

„Die Jahrhundertflut des Jahres 2103.“  
Ich lächelte abfällig. Warum nur hatten Menschen stets diesen unwiderstehlichen Drang, einzelne, eigentlich unbedeutende Ereignisse viel zu großen Zeitspannen zuzuordnen? Der Hit des Jahres, das Sportereignis der Dekade, der Zeitgeist dieser Generation, die Chance eines Lebens, die Erfindung des Jahrhunderts. Oder eben die Flut eines Jahrhunderts. Dieses Jahrhunderts. Machten solche Ereignisse und die Veränderungen, die sie mit sich brachten, weniger Angst, wenn man sich einredete, dass sie sich nicht so schnell wiederholen würden? Dass man danach genug Aufregung gehabt hätte; und dass man Ruhe bekäme für den Rest seines Lebens, oder zumindest für ein paar Jahre? Menschen waren so irrational. Wer oder was sollte sich denn für so etwas interessieren? Ein Gott? Das Schicksal? Die… Fügung?  
Ich lachte kurz auf, wandte mich von dem Wandbildschirm ab, und schüttelte den Kopf. Es gab keine Fügung. Es gab nur die Naturgesetze, und es gab Menschen, die töricht genug waren, zu glauben, sie könnten ihnen entkommen. Natürlich würde sich diese Flut wiederholen. Nur würde es dann keine Jahrhundertflut mehr sein, weil der Ausreißer, den die erste Flut in den Aufnahmen des Pegelstands der Elbe erzeugt hatte, die Varianz so stark erhöht haben würde, dass eine gleich starke Flut nur noch eine Jahrzehntflut sein würde. Und dann irgendwann ein jährliches Ereignis, und schließlich der Normalzustand.  
  
TEIL I  
All those scattered pieces  
  
Schwer atmend erreichte Jake den höchsten Punkt des Hügels. Er setzte seine Einkäufe ab und schaute auf das Haus, in dem er mit seiner Schwester und Dutzenden anderen Hausbesetzern wohnte. Es war lange vor seiner Geburt mal ein Prestigeprojekt gewesen, ein graziles Gebäude direkt am Wasser, wie die Häuser in Amsterdam, nur eben in modern. Eine Demonstration menschlicher Ingenieurskunst, mit viel Holz und sonstwieviel „smartem“ Elektroschnickschnack. Entsprechend waren die Mieten gewesen. Als eine Untersuchung ergab, dass sich das Gebäude zwar um drei Grad geneigt hatte, aber keine Einsturzgefahr bestand, stolzierten die ersten Superreichen empört heraus und ließen sich direkt zu ihren Anwälten fahren, um zu prüfen, ob sie nicht irgendwie auf Schmerzensgeld klagen könnten, weil sie ja jahrelang in akuter Lebensgefahr gelebt hatten. Spätestens, als das Erdgeschoss immer regelmäßiger überschwemmt wurde, wollte dort niemand mehr freiwillig wohnen. Inzwischen erreichte das Wasser bei jeder Flut den zweiten Stock.  
Irgendwann war ein Baum an das Gebäude gestürzt. Das stetige Schieben und Ziehen der Gezeiten hatte dafür gesorgt, dass sich darunter ein immer größer werdender Berg aus Müll und später auch aus Trümmern ansammelte. Es dauerte nicht lang, bis die ersten Jugendlichen den Baum entlangkletterten, die Fenster im dritten Stock einschlugen und das Haus besetzten. Es gab weder Strom noch fließendes Wasser, und man musste die Treppen zum 13. Stock nutzen, wenn man auf die Dachterasse wollte, aber trotzdem konnte man sich dort wie ein König fühlen. Viele der Fenster waren noch intakt und das Gebäude war gut isoliert. Die Einrichtung war bei weitem nicht mehr so erstklassig, wie sie einmal gewesen war, aber verglichen mit dem Beton unter einer Brücke war sie trotzdem purer Luxus.  
Das einzige Manko an Jakes Unterschlupf war, dass er jederzeit einstürzen konnte. Man konnte die Schieflage des Gebäudes längst mit bloßem Auge erkennen. Seit keine Superreichen mehr darin wohnten, hatte niemand mehr die Statik untersucht, und weder der dagegen gekippte Baum noch der gestiegene Meeresspiegel dürften zur Stabilität beigetragen haben. Das war auch der Grund, warum der Großteil seiner Bewohner möglichst weit unten lebten, wo sie im Notfall schnell fliehen konnten – wenn sie nicht im Schlaf überrascht worden.  
Jake wohnte mit seiner Schwester im obersten Stockwerk. Wenn er danach gefragt wurde – was selten vorkam – antwortete er, dass er den Ausblick aus dem Panoramafenster mochte. In Wahrheit hatte es eher damit zu tun, dass er seine Ruhe brauchte. Er hängte sich den großen Beutel mit Einkäufen über die Schulter und bestieg vorsichtig den Baumstamm, der zum Haus führte. Dort angekommen, machte er sich so klein wie möglich und lief, so schnell er konnte, ohne allzu viel Lärm zu erzeugen, in Richtung Treppenhaus. Er spürte die stillen Blicke der Anderen in seinem Rücken. Jake wusste selbst nicht, was da zwischen ihm und seinen Mitbewohnern war. Er hatte nie irgendeine Form von Anfeindung zu hören bekommen, eher hatten sie ihn anfangs stets jovial begrüßt, gerufen, er solle sich doch auf ein Bier oder einen Joint zu ihnen setzen. Einige Male hatte er die Einladung auch befolgt, mit der striktem Ansage, dass er weder trinken noch rauchen würde. Diese wurde aber von seinen quasi-Nachbarn mit einem Lachen ignoriert. Im Laufe des Gesprächs merkte er, wie die beiden Typen, die neben ihm auf der Bank saßen, ihm Stück für Stück näher rückten, bis er schließlich Panik bekam und floh. Vielleicht war es nur Paranoia, aber seitdem waren diese Leute Jake nicht mehr geheuer.  
Im Treppenhaus angekommen, entspannte Jake sich etwas und begann langsam den Aufstieg in den dreizehnten Stock. Es nervte ihn, dass er immer außer Atem war, wenn er oben ankam, aber er hatte mit seiner Zeit besseres zu tun, als im Treppenhaus auf- und abzurennen, um zu trainieren. Die anderen hielten ihn wahrscheinlich auch so schon für merkwürdig genug.  
Endlich war er oben. Die Wohnung war viel zu groß für zwei Personen – zumindest zwei Personen ohne Putzkraft und laufendes Wasser – und dementsprechend verdreckt und vermüllt. Nur von der Tür zur Couch und von dort zum Bett gab es einen Streifen auf dem Boden, der sauber war. Seine Schwester hockte mit angewinkelten Beinen auf der Couch, mit angespannter Miene in einen Handheld vertieft.  
„Was machst du so?“, rief Jake in den Raum hinein.  
Daisy schaute auf und hielt den Bildschirm des Handhelds in seine Richtung. „Mathe“, antwortete sie lapidar.  
„Echt? Zeig mal!“  
Er ging zu ihr hinüber und wuschelte ihr durch die Haare. Sie kicherte kindlich. Jake schaute auf den Bildschirm und sagte: „Du warst ja wirklich fleißig. Bin stolz auf dich.“  
„Also darf ich nachher Schokolade essen?“, grinste sie ihn ungeniert an. „Jaaaa, jaaa, darfst du“, erwiderte er und ging in einen Nebenraum, um seine Einkäufe zu verstauen.  
Es waren hauptsächlich vorgeschnittenes Brot, einige Brotaufstriche, Wasserfilter, Getränke und ein wenig Vitaminpulver. Eben alles, was nicht gleich schlecht wurde, wenn man keinen Kühlschrank hatte, und was sich ohne funktionierende Küche zubereiten ließ.  
Daraufhin stieg er die Treppe hinauf zur Dachterrasse und setzte sich auf einen der uralten, nur ab und am vom Regen abgespülten Plastikstühle, die dort standen. Er mochte es dort. Die Luft war anders. Irgendwie. Er konnte nicht wirklich beschreiben, warum, aber er mochte diesen Ort.  
Jake schloss die Augen und entspannte seinen Körper. Er spürte einen Windhauch in seinem Gesicht. Von unten war ein stetiges, sanftes Wasserplätschern zu hören. Irgendwo zwitscherten ein paar Vögel. Er lächelte.  
Manchmal hatte er das Gefühl, dass nur ein gewisser Galgenhumor ihn noch am Leben hielt. Und seine Schwester. Seine Eltern waren gestorben, als er 14 war, vor drei Jahren. Zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort, umgekommen bei einer der unzähligen kleinen Sturmfluten, die die Stadt gerade unregelmäßig genug erreichten, um nicht vorhersagbar zu sein. Die letzten 3 Jahre hatte er allein mit seiner Schwester gelebt. Er war unglaublich froh, sie zu haben, und hatte unendliche Angst, sie zu verlieren.  
Jake atmete durch die Nase aus und drehte den Kopf mit geschlossenen Augen zur Seite. Er wollte jetzt nicht darüber nachdenken. Aber es ließ sich nicht ignorieren: Das einzige Ziel seines Lebens war es, sich um seine Schwester zu kümmern. Es gab sonst niemanden in seinem Leben. Er lebte Tag für Tag, Woche für Woche, Jahr für Jahr ohne Richtung vor sich hin. Was sollte er schon machen? Es war fast unmöglich, einen Ausbildungsplatz zu bekommen, geschweige denn einen Job. Und selbst wenn, hätte er nicht gewusst, in welchem Feld er arbeiten wollen würde. Er hatte keine Hobbies, keine Talente, keine Freunde. Letzteres war kein Wunder, weil er ja kaum das Haus verließ, aber die Stadt war ein gefährlicher Ort, besonders für Jungen wie ihn. Kurz nachdem alle, die es sich finanziell leisten konnten, aus Hamburg geflohen waren, war demokratisch beschlossen worden, die wenigen Einnahmen, die die Stadt noch hatte, solidarisch in Form eines bedingungslosen Grundeinkommens an alle ab 14 zu verteilen. Es war kaum genug, um sich zu ernähren, geschweige denn, Miete zu zahlen. Trotzdem mussten die Ausgaben für den öffentlichen Sektor immer weiter gekürzt werden. Es gab kaum noch Krankenhäuser, und die, die es noch gab, konnten sich die wenigsten Menschen leisten. Fast alle Schulen mussten geschlossen werden. Wer konnte, erzog seine Kinder zuhause, oft mit elektronischen Lernprogrammen.   
Jake und Daisy hatten nur überlebt, weil sie in verlassenen Häusern geschlafen hatten. Und weil Jake es geschafft hatte, seine Sachbearbeiterin zu überzeugen, ihm für sie beide den vollen Satz Grundeinkommen zu bewilligen.  
Er erinnerte sich noch gut an das ewige Warten im stickigen Vorzimmer des Bürgeramtes. Er war mit Abstand der Jüngste dort gewesen. Als er endlich aufgerufen wurde, zuckte er nervös zusammen. Ein Schild auf ihrem Tisch wies seine Sachbearbeiterin als „Frau Kramer“ aus. Sie war relativ alt, mindestens Ende vierzig. Sie grüßte Jake freundlich und forderte ihn auf, sich zu setzen. Als er nach dem dritten Versuch, etwas zu sagen, immer noch kein Wort herausgebracht hatte, schob er ihr einfach stumm die Mappe mit seinem Antrag auf den Schreibtisch. Sie schlug die Mappe auf und las. Lange. Er schaute zu, wie ihre Augen von Zeile zu Zeile hüpften.  
Dann sagte sie: „Tut mir leid, aber das geht nicht. Deine Schwester ist erst zehn. Damit hat sie Anspruch auf 40% dessen, was sie ab 14 bekommen würde. Das mit deinen Eltern ist tragisch, aber ich kann deswegen keine Ausnahme machen.“  
Jake bewegte aufgeregt seine Arme vor seinem Oberkörper, während er nach Worten suchte. „D-Das können sie nicht machen! S-sie kommt bald in die Pubertät! B-bitte… Ich will nicht stehlen müssen, um zu überleben.“  
Die Frau schien mit sich zu kämpfen. „Unsere Ressourcen sind leider stark begrenzt, wir können nicht jedem so viel geben, wie er bräuchte...“ Da bemerkte Jake, dass die Frau ein Regenbogenarmband trug. Er überlegte einen Moment, zögerte, dann griff er seitlich in den Kragen seines T-Shirts und zog die Halsöffnung bis zur Schulter. Darunter wurde ein breiter, eng anliegender Schulterträger sichtbar. „Bitte!“, flehte er, Tränen in den Augen.  
Frau Kramers Augen weiteten sich. „Oh...“, sagte sie. „Na gut...“ Sie zögerte noch einen Moment, dann unterschrieb sie den Antrag und stempelte ihn ab. „Ich… ich denke, in dem Fall geht das in Ordnung.“ Jake schnappte sich die Mappe, drückte sie gegen seinen Oberkörper und rannte ohne ein weiteres Wort hinaus. Vorbei an den verwundert schauenden Menschen im Wartezimmer, vorbei an den Passanten auf der Straße. Er hatte sich selten so erniedrigt, so ausgeliefert gefühlt.  
Eine zarte Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter. Jake merkte, dass er geweint hatte.   
„Hey. Alles okay bei dir?“, fragte Daisy.  
Jake hob den Kopf und wischte sich mit dem Arm unter der Nase entlang. „Ja. Ist schon okay“, sagte er, seine Stimme vom Weinen höher, als ihm lieb war.   
„Willst du drüber reden?“  
„Nein. Geht schon.“  
Sie umarmte ihn etwas ungeschickt und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Ich bin für dich ja, okay?“  
Jake nickte. „Aber... verdammt, eigentlich sollte ich für dich da sein. Ich sollte dich beschützen. Ich bin dein großer Bruder...“  
„Shhh, halt den Mund, du Doofi“, widersprach Daisy und boxte Jake spielerisch in die Schulter. „Du machst einen super Job. Du kümmerst dich wirklich gut um uns beide.“  
Jake setzte zu einer Erwiderung an, doch Daisy hielt ihm den Mund zu und schüttelte den Kopf. „Mhm-mhm, keine Widerrede. Sorg nicht dafür, dass ich dich nochmal boxen muss.“  
Jakes Gesicht verzog sich zu einem Grinsen und er musste schmunzeln. „Komm her, du“, meinte er und zog Daisy fest an sich. Etwas leiser flüsterte er: „Danke.“ Daisy kicherte, bevor sie sich aus seinem Griff herauswand. „Also eeeeeigentlich bin ich bloß hierhergekommen, damit du mir sagst, wo du die Schokolade versteckt hast“, gab sie mit einem breiten Grinsen zu. Jake wuschelte ihr lachend durch die Haare. „War ja klar...“  
Am nächsten Morgen wurde Jake durch ein lautes Klopfen an der Tür geweckt. Er war sofort hellwach, sein Herz schlug panisch. Wer konnte das sein? Polizei? Sollten sie geräumt werden? Unwahrscheinlich. Die hatten wichtigeres zu tun. Aber es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass ein Polizist seine Prioritäten... fragwürdig setzte. Er strampelte sich aus dem Schlafanzug und griff sich das nächstbeste T-Shirt. Wieder klopfte es. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür einen Spalt breit.   
Dahinter stand einer der Typen, die im untersten nicht überfluteten Stockwerk wohnten. Er fühlte sich sichtbar unwohl in seiner Haut, tänzelte unsicher von einem Bein aufs andere.   
„Hey, ähm... Also ich weiß, dass die Dinge zwischen uns nicht ideal gelaufen sind, und... äh... also...“  
Jake beäugte ihn skeptisch. Sollte das jetzt eine Entschuldigung für die Belästigung werden? Die käme reichlich spät. „Spuck’s aus!“  
Der Besucher zuckte sichtlich zusammen. „Also, eigentlich wollten wir euch nur wissen lassen, dass wir uns vom Acker machen. Einer von uns hat ‘ne Karre aufgetrieben, und... ja. Die Unwetter werden nicht besser, und wer weiß, wie lange das Haus es noch macht. Ist besser, jetzt abzuhauen, so lange es noch warm ist und man notfalls draußen schlafen kann. Würden euch auch ‘nen Platz anbieten, aber das Auto ist eh schon total voll. Naja, auf jeden Fall werden wir ne ganze Menge Zeug zurücklassen müssen. Könnt euch gern daran bedienen, sobald wir heut Nachmittag weg sind. Vielleicht wollt ihr euch ja auch bald auf den Weg machen. Würds euch raten, bevor euch die Bude noch zusammenkracht, während ihr schlaft...“  
Das war unerwartet. „Ähhhmmm... danke.“   
Der Besucher schien recht froh, entlassen zu sein, drehte sich um und ging schnellen Schrittes die Treppe herab.   
Jake stand noch einige Sekunden an der einen Spalt breit geöffneten Tür. „Well... that was weird“, murmelte er, bevor er sie schloss und zurück zum Schlafzimmer ging.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ich werde versuchen, hier (fast) täglich zu updaten und im Durchschnitt mindestens 500 Worte pro Tag zu schreiben ^^

Am nächsten Morgen wurde er von einem Kissen geweckt, das ihm an die Wange gestupst wurde. Er schmunzelte. „Aufgekratzt wie immer, hm?“ Während er sich aufsetzte, streckte und ausgiebig gähnte, sprang Daisy bereits wild auf ihrer Matratze herum. Jake lachte. „Deine Energie möchte ich haben.“  
Er stand auf, ging in die Küche und machte ihnen beiden Frühstück. Ohne Teller natürlich, sie hätten ja eh keine Möglichkeit gehabt, diese abzuwaschen. Eigentlich war es ein Wunder, dass sie überhaupt noch Strom hatten. Gelobt seien hausinterne Stromnetze, die von Solarzellen auf dem Dach gespeist wurden!  
Sie aßen auf dem Boden, einen Tisch gab es nicht. Nach einer Weile fragte Daisy: „Ist irgendwas passiert? Du siehst nachdenklich aus.“  
„Hmmm... Heute Nacht kam einer von unseren Mitbewohnern und meinte, dass sie Leine ziehen. Ich überlege, ob wir das auch tun sollten.“  
Daisy nickte. „Hm... Warum genau?“  
„Naja, ich weiß nicht, wie es weitergehen soll. Dass wir zwei füreinander da sind, ist super, aber... ich weiß nicht. Ich hätte schon gern noch andere Menschen in meinem Leben. Wenn du verstehst, was ich meine.“  
Daisy nickte wieder. „Ja. Ist schon etwas einsam.“  
„Andererseits: Wer sagt mir denn, dass es uns anderswo besser gehen wird? Wenn wir die Stadt verlassen, müssen wir wahrscheinlich zu Fuß gehen, wohin auch immer wir gehen wollen. Trampen würde uns beide in Gefahr bringen. Es gibt einfach zu viele Arschlöcher da draußen.“ Er vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen.  
Daisy strich ihm zärtlich über den Kopf. „Hey. Der Sommer ist noch lang genug. Wir können das vorbereiten und planen. Und uns informieren, bevor wir entscheiden, in welche Richtung wir gehen. Und es macht sowieso Sinn, zum nächsten 1. zu warten, damit wir etwas Geld haben, wenn wir uns auf die Reise machen.“  
Jake nicke. „Ja, lass uns das tun.“  
Über die nächsten zwei Wochen hörten sie sich bei allen möglichen Tourismusbüros und Obdachlosenvereinigungen um. Viel nützliche Informationen bekamen sie nicht. Wo es Geld gab, gab es Statistik, gab es vernetzte Informationen. Für jede größere Stadt ließ sich herausfinden, wie teuer Jugendherbergen und Pensionen waren, wie belegt sie waren, welche Sehenswürdigkeiten es gab... aber verlässliche Informationen darüber, wie Obdachlose behandelt wurden, wie viele Verbrechen gegen sie begangen wurden, ob es freie Unterkünfte gab, das konnte niemand mit Sicherheit sagen. Nur vom Hörensagen, maximal aus subjektiver Perspektive. Wer wollte schon wissen, wie schlimm die Armut im Land genau war?  
Schließlich entschieden sich die beiden, so weit wie möglich mit dem Zug aus Hamburg rauszufahren und dann die kaputten Bahnschienen Richtung Berlin entlangzulaufen. So konnten sie die zumindest die Richtung nicht verlieren, selbst wenn alle elektronischen Geräte ausfielen. Der außerstädtische Zugverkehr war schon vor Jahrzehnten eingestellt worden, zu oft waren die Gleise durch Stürme oder andere Naturereignisse unbenutzbar geworden. Irgendwann war auch der letzte Klimaschützer auf Geländewagen umgestiegen. Zudem gab es keine Instanz mehr, die sich um die Infrastruktur in ländlichen Gebieten hätte kümmern können. Nachdem die Nationalstaaten erst in der Europäischen Union aufgegangen und diese 25 Jahre später zerfallen war, gab es in Europa vor allem städtische Regierungen und eine Zahl sehr kleiner, autonomer Gruppen, die das Niemandsland zwischen den Städten bevölkerten und ihr Überleben entweder durch Überfälle auf Durchreisende oder durch Landwirtschaft absicherten. Jake hoffte, dass sie vor Ersteren relativ sicher waren – es würde hoffentlich niemand zwei Fußgänger, die nichts von Wert bei sich trugen, angreifen.  
Sie hatten beide je einen Rucksack. Darin waren ein Wurfzelt, zwei Isomatten, zwei Schlafsäcke. Ein wenig Wechselkleidung. In Jakes Rucksack, der etwas größer war, hatte er noch einige zusammenklappbare Solarzellen, etwas Nährpulver und, was am wichtigsten war, ein kleiner Wasseraufbereiter. Wasser würde ein noch größeres Problem werden als Nahrung. Er würde in seinem Rucksack 3,5 Liter mitnehmen und Daisy in ihrem 1,5 Liter. Insgesamt also 5 Liter.  
Zwischen Aumühle, der letzten Station des Hamburger Nahverkehrsnetzes, die noch bedient wurde, und Nauen, der ersten des Berliner Netzes, lagen exakt 225.956 Meter Schiene. Wenn der Weg frei war und sie gut vorankamen, war das vielleicht in 2 Wochen zu schaffen. Und selbst die knapp über 16 Kilometer pro Tag, von der diese Rechnung ausging, waren aufgrund des schweren Gepäcks schon eine ziemliche Zumutung für Daisy. Fest stand, dass sie die Reise nicht ohne irgendeinen glücklichen Zufall schaffen würden. Selbst wenn sie es schafften, immer wieder Wasser zu finden, das sauber genug für den Wasseraufbereiter war, würde ihnen das Nährpulver nach 5 Tagen ausgehen. Ein Kilogramm enthielt um die 4000kcal, also genug für sie beide für einen Tag. Jake hatte gerade so 5 Kilo auftreiben können, mehr hätte er aber auch nicht schleppen können. Nachdem ihnen die Nahrung ausging, konnten sie vielleicht noch zwei, drei Tage weiterlaufen. Aber auch das wäre nicht genug.  
Trotzdem hatten sie sich dazu entschieden, die Reise anzutreten. Es war immer noch besser, sein Leben zu riskieren, während man versuchte, etwas zu verändern, als untätig darauf zu warten, dass man von der Einsamkeit, einer Krankheitswelle oder dem nächsten gewalttätigen Besoffenen dahingerafft wurde.


	3. Chapter 3

Die ersten zwei Tage verliefen relativ gut. Das Wetter war mild warm, der Himmel leicht bewölkt und die Strecke nur ab und zu von einem umgestürzten Baum unterbrochen, über den man leicht drübersteigen konnte. Ab und an kamen sie an Bahnhofsruinen vorbei, mal mit mehr, mal mit weniger eingestürzten Häusern in der Umgebung. Aber alle waren verlassen. Sie begegneten keiner Menschenseele.  
Am ersten Tag schafften die Beiden 17 Kilometer, am zweiten sogar 24. Jake begann schon, sich zu fragen, ob sie die Strecke vielleicht doch in 7 Tagen schaffen könnten. Wenn sie jeden Tag ein bisschen mehr liefen und dann am siebten Tag vielleicht 40 schafften? Es war nicht unmöglich.   
In der Nacht zum dritten Tag wurden die beiden davon geweckt, dass Regen auf die Zeltplane prasselte. Anfangs hoffte Jake noch, dass es nur ein kurzes Sommergewitter wäre, doch diese Hoffnung wurde schnell enttäuscht. Es regnete und regnete. Das Zelt war wasserdicht, doch ihnen ging wertvolle Zeit verloren. Daisy, die bis jetzt tapfer und ohne zu klagen hinter Jake hergestapft war, bekam zunehmend Angst. Jake ließ sie sich an ihn kuscheln und fuhr ihr beruhigend durch die Haare, aber letztendlich konnte er wenig an der Situation ändern. Immerhin konnten sie ihre Wasservorräte wieder auffüllen, und vielleicht war es gar nicht so schlecht, ihren Muskeln etwas Ruhe zu gönnen.  
Endlich, am späten Nachmittag, lichtete sich der Regen und hörte schließlich ganz auf. Die beiden bauten ihr Zelt ab und packten ihre Sachen. Es kam ihnen sehr zu Gute, dass sie eine Bahnstrecke entlangliefen, denn auf den Betonstücken, auf denen die Schienen lagen, ließ es sich auch nach längerem Regen gut laufen, während der Waldboden neben den Schienen vollkommen durchweicht und matschig war. Sie liefen bis nach Sonnenuntergang, trotzdem schafften sie nur 14 Kilometer.   
Die nächsten beiden Tage wurde es sehr heiß, die Sonne knallte vom Himmel. Glücklicherweise verliefen die Schienen oft am Waldrand, so dass sie zumindest im Schatten laufen konnten. Viel trinken mussten sie trotzdem. Jake entschied, dass sie von nun an in den Wasseraufbereiter urinieren würden. Das würde der zwar nicht lange mitmachen, aber wenn sie in den nächsten Tagen nichts fänden, von dem sie sicher waren, dass es essbar war – weder Jake noch Daisy hatten besonders viel Vertrauen in ihre Fähigkeiten im Pflanzen bestimmen, weswegen sie bis jetzt beim Nährpulver geblieben waren – war das sowieso egal. Außerdem hatten sie angefangen, benutzte Kleidung nicht wieder in ihre Rucksäcke zu stopfen, sondern einfach am Waldrand liegen zu lassen. Die Chance, dass sie sie nochmal nutzen konnten, schwanden sowieso von Stunde zu Stunde, und jedes Gramm, das ihre Rucksäcke leichter wurden, war eine Erleichterung.  
An den ersten beiden Tagen hatten sie sich die Zeit noch mit Singen vertrieben, nun kam keinem der beiden mehr in den Sinn, ihre Kehlen auf diese Art zusätzlich auszutrocknen. Sie liefen nur noch stumm hintereinander her, jeder seinen eigenen Gedanken nachhängend. Alles, was zählte, war, einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen. Die schmerzenden Gelenke zu ignorieren. Immer weiter. Stur bleiben, stark bleiben. Auf diese Weise liefen sie am vierten Tag 26 Kilometer, am fünften 28. Fast die Hälfte des Weges - 108 Kilometer - waren geschafft; am Abend des fünften Tages waren sie an einem schmutzigen, schiefen Schild vorbeigekommen, welches sie darüber informiert hatte, dass sie das ehemalige Gebiet Brandenburgs betraten. Aber was brachte das, wenn ihre Nahrung aufgebraucht war?   
Jake versuchte, die letzte Mahlzeit für den Morgen des sechsten Tages aufzuheben, aber nachdem es sowohl ihm als auch Daisy eine dreiviertel Stunde lang nicht gelungen war, mit knurrendem Magen einzuschlafen, gab er diese Idee auf und bereitete sie zu.  
Der sechste Tag war grauenvoll. Die erste Stunde nach dem Aufstehen war noch erträglich, weil sie beide daran gewöhnt waren, nicht immer direkt nach dem Aufwachen Essen zur Hand zu haben. Danach grub sich der Hunger mit jedem Schritt tiefer in ihre Mägen. Die nagenden Zweifel am Sinn ihrer Wanderung, die die beiden nie ganz hatten vertreiben konnten, ließen sich nicht mehr ignorieren. Es war Wahnsinn gewesen, nach Berlin zu wollen. Sie hätten sich eine Strecke suchen sollen, bei der sie sicher waren, dass zumindest einige der Dörfer an den Gleisen noch bewohnt waren, so dass sie ihre Vorräte aufstocken konnten. Welcher Teufel hatte sie geritten? Aber jetzt war es zu spät. Aufgeben bedeutete den sicheren Tod, Weiterlaufen den fast sicheren, nur unter noch stärkeren Schmerzen. Aber Jake weigerte sich, aufzugeben. Er nahm Daisy bei der Hand und zog sie mit sich. Nur noch bis zum nächsten 200-Meter-Schild, das an jedem dritten der Masten, die ursprünglich die längst zerrissenen und heruntergefallenen Stromkabel gehalten hatten, befestigt war. Und dann zum nächsten. Und zum nächsten. Sie verließen ein Waldstück und hinter einer Kurve wurde ein Bahnhof sichtbar, vielleicht noch zwei Kilometer entfernt.   
„Dorthin laufen wir noch, okay?“, fragte Jake.  
„Und dann?“  
„Keine Ahnung. Legen wir uns in den Schatten. Vielleicht findet uns wer.“  
„Es ist sinnlos. Warum sollten gerade in diesem Dorf noch Menschen sein?“  
„Keine Ahnung. Es liegt ziemlich in der Mitte des Weges. Wenn ich entkräftete Reisende aus beiden Richtungen am effektivsten unterstützen wollen würde, würde ich wahrscheinlich an der Hälfte der Strecke warten.“  
„Wenn du sie ausrauben, abmurksen und essen wollen würdest aber auch.“  
Darauf wusste Jake nichts zu antworten. Trotzdem lief er weiter. Er war zu schwach, um es in irgendeiner Form auszudrücken, aber er war unendlich dankbar, dass Daisy ihm weiter folgte. Allmählich wurde ihm übel vor Hunger. Der Horizont schien zu schwanken. Er konnte jetzt die Schilder zählen, die sie noch passieren mussten. Noch 800 Meter, noch 600, 400… Auf den letzten 200 Metern stolperte er mehrmals beinah. Sein Kopf war leer und voll zugleich. Mit letzter Kraft stieg er auf den Bahnsteig, taumelte in das verlassene Bahnhofshäuschen, legte sich auf den Boden und schlief vor Erschöpfung ein.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ich bin echt überrascht davon, wie viel ich schaffe, zu schreiben. Und vor allem auch, wie gut ich es schaffe, nicht sofort den ganzen Plot runterzurattern. Insgesamt schon 5000 Wörter und es sind noch nichtmal alle Charaktere vorgestellt! Mal schauen, wann ich mich dann verzettele :'D

Jake erwachte, als er von etwas an der Schulter berührt wurde. Er wollte die Augen öffnen, doch seine Lider fühlten sich trocken und klebrig an. Wie lange hatte er geschlafen?  
Endlich schaffte er es, seine Augen zu öffnen. Es dauerte lange, bis sie endlich fokussierten. Vor seinem Gesicht war ein anderes, das ihn geduldig beobachtete. Er konnte schlecht einschätzen, wie viel Zeit vergangen war. Das Licht draußen war orange und die Schatten waren lang, aber er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht erinnern, in welche Richtung der Schattenwurf gegangen war, als sie ankamen. War es morgens oder abends? Hatten sie einen ganzen Nachmittag hier gelegen oder auch noch eine ganze Nacht?  
Erst nach und nach begann er, seinen Körper wieder zu spüren. Er lag immer noch auf dem Rücken, seinen Kopf zur Seite gedreht. Mit Ekel wurde ihm bewusst, dass er auf den Boden gesabbert hatte. Er wollte seinen Arm heben, um seinen Mund sauber zu wischen, doch es gelang ihm nicht, die Bewegung zu koordinieren, so dass seine rechte Hand nur einen Bogen durch die Luft beschrieb und dann schwach an die Wange seines Gegenübers patschte.  
Dieser nahm das offenbar als Akt der Selbstverteidigung auf, denn er wich zurück. „Hey, hey, shhh. Ich will dir nichts Böses. Ich will dir nur helfen.“ Er wartete eine Weile. „Mein Name ist Marlon. Ist es okay, wenn ich euch trage?“  
Jakes Mund klappte auf, doch seine Kehle war so trocken, dass er nur röcheln konnte. Er entschied sich, stattdessen zu nicken.  
Marlon schob behutsam einen Arm unter Jakes Rücken, dann einen zweiten unter seinen Oberschenkel. Er hob ihn hoch und ging zu Daisy rüber, wo er das gleiche tat.  
Jake spürte, wie er nochmals hochgehoben wurde, und dass Daisys Arm gegen seinen eigenen drückte. Irgendwo, weit hinten in seinem Kopf, wusste er, dass kein Mensch stark genug… war? sein konnte? sein sollte?, um zwei Teenager auf seinen Armen tragen zu können, und seien sie auch noch so ausgehungert. Aber bevor er diesen Gedanken vertiefen konnte, übermannte ihn die Müdigkeit wieder.  
Als er das nächste Mal aufwachte, lag er in einem alten Krankenbett. Der Raum schien zu einer Ruine zu gehören, die mit Holz und Lehm notdürftig wiederaufgebaut worden war. Die unteren zwei Drittel der Wand, die er sehen konnte, waren aus Beton, darüber setzten Holzpflöcke an, die die Decke hielten. Die Lücken zwischen diesen waren mit Lehm aufgefüllt. Der Raum war klein, gerade groß genug für zwei Krankenbetten und einen Schrank an der rechten Wand.  
Am Fußende seines Bettes stand ein Mädchen mit hüftlangen, knallpinken Haaren in einem Krankenschwesterkittel. Sie konnte kaum älter sein als er, was ihn verwunderte. Sie bemerkte, dass er wach war, holte eine Tasse von einer Art Nachtschrank, und hielt sie ihm hin. „Bist du stark genug, um selbst zu trinken?“  
Jake versuchte, einen Arm zu heben und schüttelte dann den Kopf.  
„Okay, kein Problem.“ Sie führte die Tasse an seine Lippen und kippte sie vorsichtig. Jake trank.  
„Das wird dich in ein paar Stunden wieder auf die Beine bringen. Deine, ähm, Begleitung…?“  
Jake half ihr aus: „Meine Schwester.“  
„…Deine Schwester hat auch schon etwas getrunken. Es ist wirklich Glück, dass Marlon euch noch rechtzeitig gefunden hat.“  
Ihre Sprechweise, ihre Bewegungen - alles an ihr - wirkte irgendwie… aufgekratzt auf Jake. Durchgedreht. Zu schnell, zu energetisch. Das alles war ihm nicht ganz geheuer. Er hatte das vage Gefühl, dass er und seine Schwester in Gefahr waren. Die Tatsache, dass seine Schwester auch schon von dem Gesöff, was sie ihm eingeflößt hatte, getrunken hatte, gefiel ihm nicht. Wer wusste, was da drin war und was sie mit ihnen vorhatte?  
Trotz dieser Zweifel fühlte er seine Kräfte langsam zurückkehren. Prüfend versuchte er, einen Arm zu heben. Es gelang ihm. Die Krankenschwester grinste breit und hielt ihm ihre Hand hin. „Mein Name ist übrigens Jinx.“  
Zögernd schüttelte Jake ihre Hand. Kaum, dass er sie ergriffen hatte, wurde sie schon wieder weggezogen. „Ich habe aber noch andere Dinge zu tun. Ruht euch noch etwas aus, ja? Und macht keine Dummheiten.“  
Damit verschwand sie aus der Tür. Jake blickte sich noch etwas um. Die Einrichtung sah zugleich professionell und gewöhnlich aus, der Schrank und die Betten hätten aus jedem beliebigen verlassenen Krankenhaus in Umkreis stammen können. Wer hatte das Zeug hierhergebracht? Zumindest hatten die Betten keine Riemen, mit denen man Patienten fixieren konnte. Jake entspannte sich etwas. Vielleicht hatte er auch einfach nur zu viele Bücher über Wissenschaftler*innen, die im Geheimen an Menschen herumexperimentierten, gelesen.  
Gegenüber der Tür war ein kleines Fenster, durch das gräuliches Licht hereinfiel. Jake versuchte, sich aufzusetzen, um einen besseren Blick zu bekommen, war aber noch zu schwach dafür. Er konnte erkennen, dass sie im Erdgeschoss waren, er sah einen Baumstamm und ein Stück verdorrte, gelbliche Wiese. Es schien bewölkt zu sein, was die Lichtfarbe erklärte – und es unmöglich machte, zu schätzen, welche Tageszeit war.  
Plötzlich hörte er ein Rascheln auf seiner linken Seite.  
„Hey, psst. Bist du wach?“ fragte er flüsternd – nicht, dass er mit seinem trockenen Hals eine andere Möglichkeit gehabt hätte.  
Daisy murmelte verschlafen etwas Unverständliches, dann öffnete sie die Augen und schaute zu ihm rüber.  
„Alles okay bei dir?“, fragte Jake.  
Daisy setzte sich auf. „Ja. Also, den Umständen entsprechend.“ Sie hustete zweimal. „Aber dieses Zeug wirkt Wunder. Sie nahm eine Tasse von ihrem Nachtschrank und setzte zum Trinken an.  
„Nicht!“, flüsterte Jake.  
Daisy hielt inne und sah zu ihm hinüber. „Was? Warum nicht?“  
„Wir wissen nicht, wer diese Leute sind. Die könnten uns Gott-weiß-was verabreichen!“  
„Ja. Aber was schlägst du denn als Alternative vor? Wenn wir versuchen, wegzulaufen, brechen wir wieder zusammen, bevor wir überhaupt aus dem Haus raus sind. Zumindest, bis wir wieder bei Kräften sind, sollten wir brave Patienten spielen.“ Sie trank demonstrativ einen großen Schluck aus der Tasse.  
Jake fauchte frustriert. Er hätte nicht sagen können, ob er wütend auf ihre Situation war, oder darauf, dass Daisy ihm nicht gehorchte, oder ob er genervt davon war, dass sie schon wieder recht hatte. Wahrscheinlich eine Mischung aus allem.  
„Na gut. Aber wir müssen bereit sein, jederzeit zu fliehen, ja? Wachsam bleiben.“  
Daisy kicherte. „Jaaaa, Papa.“  
Das brachte auch Jake zum Lachen. Das Sprechen hatte ihn allerdings mehr angestrengt, als er erwartet hatte. „Ich… glaube, ich schlaf nochmal eine Runde. Kannst du derweil aufpassen?“  
„Ich kann’s versuchen, aber keine Versprechungen. Ich bin auch längst noch nicht wieder bei Kräften.“  
„Okay. Versuch einfach dein Bestes.“  
Damit schloss Jake seine Augen wieder und war bald eingeschlafen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bin schon ein Held. Behaupte gestern noch, dass ich die Story "einigermaßen ernst" halten will und schreibe dann dieses Kapitel.

Im Laufe des folgenden Tages – Jake konnte immer noch nicht sicher sein, wie viel Zeit verging, aber er glaubte, nie so lange geschlafen zu haben, dass dabei eine Nacht vorbeigegangen sein könnte – regenerierten sich ihre Kräfte in beeindruckendem Tempo. Als sie beide wieder sicher stehen konnten, zeigte ihnen Jinx, dass in einem Nebenzimmer Toilette und Dusche waren. Jake wusste nicht, wann er zum letzten Mal die Aussicht auf die Möglichkeit gehabt hatte, mit warmem Wasser zu duschen. Wahrscheinlich, als seine Eltern noch gelebt hatten. Vor 3 Jahren. Er konnte es kaum erwarten, dass Jinx aufhörte, zu reden, und sie endlich allein ließ. Das Mädchen war wirklich eine Labertasche.   
Als sie endlich damit fertig war, sie über ihre Herkunft auszufragen – worauf Jake stets einsilbige Antworten gab, denn er wollte nicht zu viel preisgeben - und hinter dem Türrahmen verschwand, sprang Jake förmlich aus dem Bett, rannte in das Nebenzimmer und versperrte die Tür hinter sich. Er riss sich die verschwitzte, 4 Tage alte Kleidung vom Leib, stellte sich unter die Dusche, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und ließ warmes Wasser auf sein Gesicht regnen. Er spürte, wie es alle seine Sorgen wegspülte. Einen Moment lang hatte er den Gedanken, die Chance zu nutzen, zu masturbieren – eine weitere Sache, bei der er sich nicht erinnerte, wann er das letzte Mal die Möglichkeit gehabt hatte. Etwas erschrocken und beinah angewidert von sich selbst schüttelte er den Kopf. Was für ein absurder Gedanke! Er war in feindlichem Territorium, oder zumindest konnte er nicht ausschließen, dass er es war. Er durfte nicht zulassen, dass derart… animalische Triebe ihn dazu brachten, seine Deckung fallen zu lassen. Was war denn mit ihm los?!?  
Immer noch diesen Gedanken nachhängend verließ er die Dusche und schnappte sich ein Handtuch.  
Er hielt inne.   
Schaute das Handtuch an.  
Legte vorsichtig noch einmal seine Hand darauf.  
Dann schnappte er es sich und drückte es fest gegen seine Brust.  
Fast wäre er nackt auf den Gang gerannt, um Daisy zu holen. Er hatte aber zumindest noch genug Geduld, um sich untenrum notdürftig abzutrocknen und eine der bereitliegenden weißen Boxershorts anzuziehen, bevor er losrannte.  
„Aaaaaahhh!“, rief er, als er zu Daisy ins Zimmer gestürmt kam. „Fass mal an!“, forderte er seine vollkommen verdutzte Schwester auf und hielt ihr ein Stück des Handtuchs hin.  
Sie tat, wie ihr geheißen, aber bevor sie irgendwie reagieren konnte, plapperte Jake schon weiter: „Es ist einfach SO WEICH! SO FLAUSCHIG! Wie bekommen die das so hin?“, drückte sich das Handtuch mit der flachen Hand an die Wange und seufzte verträumt.   
Daisy kicherte. „Ja, es ist wirklich extrem flauschig. Und du bist süß“, fügte sie hinzu und streckte ihm die Zunge heraus.   
„Ich bin nicht süß“, erwiderte Jake mit übertriebenem Schmollmund.   
„Doch“, grinste Daisy zurück. „Total niedlich. Besonders, wenn du behauptest, du wärst nicht süß!“  
„Gaaah, das wirst du bereuen!“, rief Jake, warf sich auf sie und kitzelte ihre Seiten. „Aaaahh, Hilfe!“ rief Daisy, lachte und versuchte, an Jakes Achseln zu kommen.   
Sie kempelten eine Weile, dann fragte plötzlich eine Stimme: „Alles okay bei euch?“  
Jake und Daisy erstarrten und schauten ertappt zur Tür hinüber. Dort stand eine groß gewachsene Frau Anfang vierzig mit schulterlangen, cyanblauen Haaren.   
„Ich habe vom Gang aus jemanden um Hilfe schreien gehört und wollte nachsehen, ob alles okay ist“, stellte die Frau klar.   
„Oh, ähm…“ setzten Jake und Daisy gleichzeitig an. Jake peinlich wurde bewusst, dass er nach wie vor nur eine Boxershorts trug. Verstohlen stand er auf und hielt das Handtuch vor seine Brust.  
„Nein, ist alles okay“, versicherte Daisy. „Jake wollte mir nur… eure Handtücher zeigen. Die sind nämlich sehr weich.“  
Jake nickte beständig. „Genau. Handtücher. Wirklich sehr weich.“  
Die Frau konnte sich nicht mehr halten und brach in Gelächter aus. Unsicher lachten Jake und Daisy mit.   
Als sie sich wieder gefangen hatte, fragte die Frau: „Ihr habt wirklich lange nichts mehr zum Kuscheln gehabt, oder? Wenn ihr mögt, kann ich euch ein paar Kuscheltiere besorgen. Wir haben eine ziemlich große Auswahl.“  
Daisys Augen leuchteten. „Darf ich mir eins aussuchen?“, fragte sie und strahlte dabei wie ein Kind, das zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben ein lebensgroßes Plüschmaskottchen herumlaufen sah.  
„Klar. Komm mit“, meinte die Frau lächelnd, kam an Daisys Bett und hielt ihr eine Hand hin. Daisy ergriff sie und stand auf. Hand in Hand verließen sie das Zimmer.   
„Wie heißt du denn?“ fragte Daisy.  
„Laura“, antwortete die ältere Frau. „Und du?“  
„Daisy. Und ich bin fast 14 Jahre alt!“  
Jake hörte noch dumpf, wie die ältere Frau lachte, dann verhallten die Stimmen. Langsam ging er zurück ins Bad und kleidete sich ganz an. Vielleicht war es doch gar nicht so schlimm hier.   
Er erschrak.  
Wie hatte er so dumm sein können? Da redete er die ganze Zeit davon, wachsam zu bleiben und dann ließ er zu, dass eine fremde Frau seine Tochter an der Hand nahm und wegführte, um ihr „Kuscheltiere zu zeigen“. Er schlug sich mit der Faust gegen die Stirn. Dann rannte er los.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hatte erst Sorge, dass dieses Kapitel zu unrealistisch sein könnte, bin jetzt aber doch ganz zufrieden damit :3

„Scheiße. Scheiße. Scheiße“, keuchte er, während er über das Gelände irrte. Sein Kopf fühlte sich an, als würde er jeden Moment explodieren. Er schien seine gesamte Ausdauer verloren zu haben, hatte schon nach hundert Metern die Hände auf die Knie stützen müssen, um Luft zu schnappen. Und sein Orientierungssinn war wohl auch im Arsch. Er war den Gang des Hauses, in dem sie untergebracht gewesen waren, nach links entlanggelaufen, war einmal nach rechts abgebogen und hatte dann das Haus verlassen. Von da an wurde seine Erinnerung neblig. Es sah alles gleich aus! Hier standen gut ein Dutzend alter Bauernhofsbauten, alle aus rissigen, graubraunen, Steinen, an denen sich grüne Pflanzen entlangrankten, mit tiefroten Dächern. Dazwischen Gemüsebeete und ab und zu ein Gewächshaus. Inzwischen hätte er nicht einmal mehr sagen können, aus welchem Haus er gekommen war.   
Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, wie sich eine Person auf ihn zubewegte. Panisch stolperte er zu einem der Gewächshäuser, griff eine der Harken, die daran lehnten, schwang sie über seinen Kopf und schmetterte sie in die weiche Erde, während er aus voller Kehle brüllte.   
„WAS HABT IHR MIT DAISY GEMACHT?“  
Die Person hob beide Hände vor ihren Körper, wie um ihm zu zeigen, dass sie unbewaffnet war, während sie auf ihn zu lief. „Gar nichts. Beruhige dich bitte.“  
Jake riss die Harke aus dem Boden und hielt sie sich über den Kopf, bereit, sie jedem, der ihm zu Nahe kam, auf den Kopf zu schmettern.  
„BLEIB WEG VON MIR! WO IST SIE? BRINGT SIE HER!“  
Der andere wich einen Schritt zurück und blieb dort stehen, seine leeren Hände immer noch nach vorn gestreckt. Nach und nach traten einige weitere Personen aus den Häusern. Einige schienen verängstigt, einige neugierig, einige tuschelten hinter vorgehaltener Hand. Er konnte sie nicht verstehen, da war ein Rauschen in seinen Ohren, das alles andere übertönte.  
„RUHE! EINER VON EUCH HOLT MIR JETZT MEINE SCHWESTER! UND DANN LASST IHR UNS UNBESCHADET GEHEN! VERSTANDEN?“  
Jakes Stimme war heiser, brach beim letzten Wort und ging in ein Kreischen über, was ihn aber kein bisschen weniger angsteinflößend wirken ließ.   
Endlich öffnete sich der Kreis der Zuschauer und Laura trat mit Daisy an der Hand nach vorn. Daisy liefen Tränen über die Wangen. Sie hatte einen Teddybären in der Hand.  
Jake verzog verzweifelt das Gesicht. Alles um ihn schien sich zu drehen: „Oh Gott, Daisy, was haben sie mit dir gemacht? Wie konnte ich das nur zulassen?“ Dann kreischte er röchelnd: „SCHICKT SIE RÜBER!“  
Laura schob Daisy sanft am Rücken und das kleine Mädchen ging zaghaft, am ganzen Körper zitternd und schluchzend, auf ihren Bruder zu, der immer noch eine Harke über seinem Kopf hielt.   
Als sie ankam, ließ Jake die Harke achtlos zur Seite fallen, kniete sich hin und drückte Daisy fest an sich. „Oh Gott, oh Gott, oh Gott, was haben sie dir angetan“, murmelte er und „Ich habe mir solche Sorgen um dich gemacht.“  
Plötzlich begann Daisy, sich aus seiner Umarmung herauszuwinden. Verwirrt ließ Jake sie los. Hilflos musste er mit zusehen, wie seine Schwester begann, zu Laura zurückzulaufen. Er erstarrte für einige Sekunden, die Arme noch hilflos nach Daisy ausgestreckt, den Mund in Unglauben geöffnet. Dann kippte er schräg nach vorn und es wurde schwarz um ihn.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eventuell beginnt hier der zweite Teil der Geschichte. Wir werden sehen :D

TEIL II  
30,000 feet  


Jemand strich zärtlich über seine Wange. Jake blinzelte. Er lag wieder in seinem Krankenbett. Seine Schwester beugte sich mit besorgtem Blick über ihn. „Hey“, sagte sie leise.

„Was ist passiert?“, fragte er.

„Willst du die nette oder die weniger nette Version hören?“, fragte Daisy schmunzelnd.

Jake überlegte kurz. „Ich glaube, die nette ist mir lieber.“

„Okay“, grinste Daisy. „Also. Du hast, nachdem du drei Jahre lang sehr gut auf mich aufgepasst hast, völlig verständlicherweise Panik bekommen, als ich mit Laura mitgegangen bin. Daraufhin hast du die äußerst sinnvolle und rationale Entscheidung getroffen, mehrfach wild über das Gelände zu ren-nen, herumzubrüllen und Menschen damit zu drohen, ihnen die Schädel einzuschlagen, als sie dir helfen wollten.“

„Höre ich da etwa ein winziges bisschen Ironie?“, fragte Jake.

„Niemals!“, gab Daisy zurück. „Auf jeden Fall hast du es dann fast noch geschafft, mit dem Kopf auf die Harke zu fallen, die du achtlos zur Seite fallen lassen hast. Wenn Marlon die nicht in letzter Se-kunde weggezogen hätte, hätte das wirklich übel ausgehen können.“ Sie schlug ihm erst etwas vor-wurfsvoll auf die Schulter und drückte dann seinen Oberkörper an ihren. „Mach sowas nie wieder, okay?“ 

Als Jake nicht sofort antwortete, fordete sie ihn auf: „Versprich mir das!“

Jake streichelte ihr nachdenklich über den Rücken. Er lächelte traurig. „Okay. Ich verspreche es. Und wie geht es nun weiter?“

Daisy seufzte. „Laura meinte, wenn du dich bei allen entschuldigst, könnten wir einige Zeit hierbleiben. Es ist wirklich unglaublich schön hier. Sobald du dich noch ein bisschen ausgeruht hast, gebe ich dir eine Tour!“

Jake nickte. „Und wo ist der Haken?“

„Nun ja, wir müssten ab und zu bei diversen Aufgaben, die anfallen, mithelfen. Patrouillengänge, Gartenarbeit, Ausbesserungsarbeiten an den Häusern…“

„Sie haben nicht mal einen obskuren Glauben, den wir annehmen müssen?“

Daisy schlug ihm auf die Schulter. „Ha ha. Sehr witzig. Nein, haben sie nicht. Du hast wirklich zu viele Romane gelesen. Und bevor du fragst: Nein, sie überfallen auch keine Menschen. Sie werden mehr oder weniger gesponsert von einem alten Knacker, der Zeit seines Lebens nur ans Geld gedacht hat und jetzt versucht, sein Gewissen reinzuwaschen.“

Jake war noch nicht überzeugt. „Und das reicht für… 15 bis 20 Leute?“

Daisy schmunzelte. „Ach Jake, vielleicht hättest du auch mal ein paar von den Mathe-Übungsprogrammen machen sollen, die du mir ständig aufgetragen hast.“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf wie eine enttäuschte Lehrerin, was ihr einen Schlag von Jake einbrachte, dem sie aber elegant auswich, indem sie einfach einen Schritt zurück trat. 

„Grob gerechnet reichte vor 80 Jahren eine Million Euro oder Dollar aus, um einem einzelnen Men-schen sein ganzes Leben lang – oder zumindest für 80, 90 Jahre - einen nicht allzu bescheidenen Le-bensstil zu ermöglichen. Es gab aber damals schon eine ganze Reihe Menschen, die dreistellige MIL-LIARDENbeträge besaßen. Das heißt, wenn sie gewollt hätten, hätten sie mehreren hunderttausend Menschen ein Leben ohne Lohnarbeit ermöglichen können. Haben sie nur nicht. Klar, die Rechnung ist arg grob und das ganze ist viel komplizierter, seit einige Währungsunionen kollabiert sind, aber kurz gesagt kannst du dir sicher sein, dass es genügend Menschen gibt und gab, die so viel besitzen oder geerbt haben, dass sie für weniger als ein Prozent ihres Vermögens einer ganzen Kleinstadt ein Leben ohne Lohnarbeit finanzieren können, von 20 Menschen ganz zu schweigen.“

„Hm“, machte Jake. „Und warum machen diese Leute dann überhaupt irgendetwas selbst? Also warum lassen sie sich ihre Behausungen nicht professionell reparieren? Das kommt mir verdächtig vor.“

„Hat aber eine logische Erklärung. Es ist stets ein gewisses Risiko, Menschen die Position dieses Ort zu verraten. Es gibt genug Menschen, die ihn nur zu gerne zerstören würden, sei es aus Neid oder religiösem Fanatismus. Wenn wir nicht in Lebensgefahr gewesen wären, hätte uns Marlon wahrscheinlich gar nicht hierhergebracht, oder zumindest nicht, ohne Rücksprache zu halten.“

Jake nickte. „Okay, das klingt logisch.“

Eine Weile herrschte Stille. Dann stellte Daisy fest: „Du bist nicht überzeugt.“

Jake nickte nochmals. „Bin ich auch nicht.“

„Warum?“

„Ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht habe ich einfach zu viele schlechte Erfahrungen gemacht, um Menschen einfach so vertrauen zu können.“

„Gibt es irgendwas, worum ich irgendwen bitten könnte, damit es dir leichter fällt, der Person zu vertrauen?“, schlug Daisy vor.

Jake dachte einige Zeit nach. „Ich glaube nicht. Ich denke, sie müssen uns einfach über einen längeren Zeitraum weder lynchen noch vergewaltigen, das würde mir auf jeden Fall helfen.“

„Ja-ake!“ rief seine Schwester etwas genervt. „Das ist nicht lustig.“

„Tut mir leid. Ich weiß es wirklich nicht.“


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bin nicht ganz zufrieden mit dem Kapitel. Das ist das Problem, wenn man plötzlich plot bunnies für weiter entfernete Szenen hat: Man weiß nicht wirklich, in welchem Tempo man darauf hin arbeiten möchte/wieviel davor noch passieren soll und dann ist man viel zu vorsichtig, Dinge passieren zu lassen :'D

Am nächsten Morgen entschied Jinx, dass Jake bereit war, herumgeführt zu werden, was Daisy mit einem Jubelsprung quittierte. Kaum, dass er stand, packte sie Jakes Arm und zog ihn mit sich aus dem Gebäude. 

„Das ist das Haupthaus“, begann sie ihre Führung und zeigte auf ein großes Reetdachhaus. Jake konnte die Breite schlecht abschätzen, aber es war breit genug, um drei Stockwerke zu haben, obwohl die Dachschräge bereits am Boden des zweiten Stockwerkes begann. Die südliche Dachseite war komplett mit Solarzellen überbaut. „Hier sind Küche, Essensraum und die persönlichen Zimmer. Anfangs werden wir beide uns ein Zimmer teilen, aber die Zimmeraufteilung ändert sich ständig, je nachdem, wer gerade auf wen gut oder eher weniger gut zu sprechen ist.“

„Klingt sinnvoll“, meinte Jake. Er hatte immer noch gemischte Gefühle darüber, dass seine Schwester jetzt plötzlich ständig besser informiert war als er. Auf der einen Seite wollte er stolz auf sie sein und sich darüber freuen, dass sie nach und nach selbstständiger wurde, auf der anderen hatte er Angst, dass die Menschen, die sie sich dabei aussuchte, kein guter Einfluss auf sie waren…

Dais zeigte noch kurz nach rechts: „Das Krankenhaus kennst du ja schon zur Genüge.“ Dann zog sie ihn weiter, hinter das Haupthaus. „Hier sind die Gewächshäuser. Es gibt drei Stück, dazu noch einige Beete und dort drüben einige Obstbäume. Dank des Klimawandels lassen sich auch so weit im Norden ziemlich gute Erträge erzielen. Angebaut wird das ganze Programm: Tomaten, Kürbisse, Gurken, Kartoffeln, diverse Kräuter… Weiter hinten haben wir auch noch einige Getreidefelder. Wir backen hier unser eigenes Brot! Rechts davon, also nördlich vom Krankenhaus, ist noch ein Stall und eine Mini-Kläranlage. Wir sind sehr auf das Grundwasser angewiesen, also achten wir auch darauf, es sauber zu halten. Ich würde da aber nicht hingehen, wenn es nicht unbedingt notwendig ist, denn... naja, es stinkt halt.“

Jetzt sprach sie auch noch ganz selbstverständlich von einem „wir“, welches Jinx, Laura, Dean und die anderen einschloss! Daisy schien diesen Menschen wirklich zu vertrauen... Jake gefiel das ganz und gar nicht. Sie wandte sich ab und führte ihn einige Meter Richtung Süden. „Das ist unsere Lagerfeuerstelle. Während der warmen Monate wird hier etwa einmal alle zwei Wochen Lagerfeuer gemacht. Mit Stockbrot!“, strahlte sie. Jake wollte sich nicht von ihrer Begeisterung mitreißen lassen und antwortete nur mit einem Grummeln. 

Daisy drehte sich nach links und erklärte im Gehen: „Zu unserer Rechten ist das Musikhaus. Es ist wohl gut, dass es etwas weiter weg ist, denn außer Dean kann niemand wirklich gut musizieren, zumindest behauptet er das selbst. Er gibt mehrmals pro Woche Unterricht, an dem alle, die Lust haben, teilnehmen können.“

Nun zeigte Jake doch zumindest etwas Interesse. „Welche Instrumente gibt es denn da?“

„Eine ganze Menge!“, rief Daisy, sichtlich froh, ihrem Bruder die Vorzüge ihres neuen Wohnorts anpreisen zu können. „Es gibt mehrere Gitarren, ein Keyboard, diverse Blasinstrumente und sogar ein Schlagzeug“, zählte Daisy auf. „Das meiste davon ist gebraucht und kurz davor auseinanderzufallen, aber Dean versucht auch bei jeder Versorgungsfahrt, etwas Neues mitzubringen.“

„Hmhm“, machte Jake. „Klingt nett.“

Eifrig erzählte Daisy weiter. „Links von uns ist die Werkstatt. Dort gibt es auch jede Menge von Elektronik-Kleinteilen, mit denen sich Geräte reparieren lassen. Wenn wir noch ein paar Schritte weitergehen… in etwa jetzt, siehst du auch den Kinosaal.“

Schräg hinter der Werkstatt kam ein weiteres Gebäude in Sicht. Es stand senkrecht versetzt zur Werkstatt, so dass vor allem die Kopfseite zu sehen war. 

„Bei dem Gebäude gab es einige Uneinigkeit, ob es Tanzsaal oder Kinosaal heißen sollte – genutzt wird es zu beiden Zwecken – aber es wurde demokratisch entschieden, dass es Kinosaal heißen soll, was ich nur unterstützen kann“, erklärte sie grinsend. 

„Das war es dann eigentlich auch schon. Dort hinten sind noch einige kleinere Häuser, die hauptsächlich als Lager oder Rückzugsräume genutzt werden. Dort kann man auch übernachten, wenn es einem im Haupthaus zu voll oder zu laut ist. Einige sind auch noch unbenutzt, also können wir uns bestimmt auch eins zu unserem eigenen kleinen Reich machen“, schlug sie vor.

Als Jake nicht antwortete, fügte sie hinzu: „In diesen Häusern bewahren einige allerdings ihre persönlichen Schätze auf.“ Sie legte ihre Handflächen vor der Brust zusammen. „Ich bitte dich inständig darum, ein bisschen Respekt vor der Privatsphäre anderer Menschen zu haben und nicht herumzuschnüffeln. Ich weiß, dass du misstrauisch bist, aber ich habe keine Lust, wegen dir hier rausgeworfen zu werden.“

Jake setzte sich auf die Reste einer eingestürzten Wand, seufzte tief und lächelte ergeben. „Na gut. Ich werde versuchen, dir – und irgendwann auch den anderen – zu vertrauen.“


	9. Chapter 9

Abends aß Jake das erste Mal mit allen anderen im Haupthaus. Kaum hatte er sich einen Teller mit Essen vom Buffet geholt und hingesetzt, schwärmten vor allem die Jüngeren Dorfbewohner zu ihm und begannen, ihn mit Fragen zu löchern wie eine aufgeregte Horde Grundschüler. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie nicht oft neue Menschen kennenlernten. 

Er hob die Hände und war überrascht, dass alle sofort verstummten. „Okay, wie wäre es, wenn ihr euch erstmal der Reihe nach vorstellt? Das ist definitiv besser, als wenn ihr alle durcheinanderredet.“

Rundum Nicken. Dann ein Moment peinlicher Stille, bevor sich ein recht klein gewachsener, pummeliger Jugendlicher mit Brille und kurzen, kräftig violett gefärbten Haaren, traute, den Anfang zu machen: „Also. Mein Name ist Finn, ich bin 18, nichtbinär, nutze im auch im Deutschen „they“ als Pronomen. Notfalls ist auch „er“ okay. Ich liebe es, zu singen und ich lese sehr gern Bücher. Außerdem bin ich immer für eine Umarmung zu haben.“

Im Uhrzeigersinn neben ihm saß ein schüchterner Junge mit etwas längeren Haaren, die in Abschnitten rund um seinen Kopf in pastelrosa, pastelblau und weiß gefärbt waren. „Niklas. Er. 16. Mag Dinge reparieren“, murmelte er. Als niemand sonst etwas sagte, fügte er hinzu: „Weiter.“

Neben ihm saß die Frau, die ihn im Krankenzimmer betreut hatte. „Mich kennst du ja schon. Jinx, sie, 20. Ich kümmere mich um alles, was mit Medikamenten zusammenhängt“, ratterte sie herunter und warf zum Abschluss ihren Kopf zur Seite und grinste, so dass ihre langen Haare wild herumwirbelten.

Es stellten sich noch eine Handvoll weiterer Jugendlicher vor, deren Namen und Gesichter sich Jake aber nicht merken konnte. Es waren einfach zu viele auf einmal.

Schließlich war der Mensch, der sie hierhergebracht hatte, an der Reihe. Er hatte tiefblaue Haare. „Du bist Marlon, richtig?“, kam Jake ihm zuvor. Der Angesprochene lächelte. „Genau. Mein Pronomen ist auch „er“, ich bin 20 und ich patrouilliere regelmäßig durch die Stadt.“

„Aber wie in aller Welt hast du es geschafft, uns beide auf einmal zu tragen? Hast du Superkräfte oder so?“

Marlon lachte. „Fast. Meine Arme und Beine sind verstärkte Prothesen. Damit kann ich auch locker mal 150 Kilo heben.“

„Wow.“ Jake klappte die Kinnlade herunter.

Als nächstes meldete sich eine jüngere Person, die sich neben Daisy gesetzt hatte. „Ich bin Mica. Sie. Ich mag Mathe und ich spiele Klavier.“

Sie war sichtlich nervös, weswegen Jake ihr ein beruhigendes Lächeln schenkte. 

Jake schaute sich im Raum um. „Und wer ist das da drüben?“, fragte er und deutete dabei auf eine Person, die mit aufgesetzter Kapuze und von allen anderen abgewandt allein an einem Tisch aß. 

„Das ist Jack“, erklärte Finn. „Er... naja, er ist gerade der Meinung, dass sein Leben hier sinnlos sei. Deswegen ist er ständig wütend. Gib ihm am besten etwas Raum. Wenn überhaupt, redet er nur mit den Erwachsenen. Es kann sein, dass er unser Dorf bald verlässt.“

„Ah“, erwiderte Jake, unsicher, wie er diese Information einordnen sollte. Wusste Jack vielleicht von irgendwelchen zwielichtigen Vorgängen hier im Dorf? Jake rief sich selbst in Erinnerung, dass er Daisy versprochen hatte, weniger misstrauisch zu sein, und schüttelte den Gedanken ab. Wahrscheinlich hatte der Junge im Hoodie wirklich nur eine Sinnkrise.

„Habt ihr Lust, heute Abend mit uns Tabu zu spielen?“, fragte Finn und unterbrach Jakes Gedankengang. 

„Tabu?“, fragte Daisy und legte den Kopf schief. „Was ist das?“

„Das ist ein Teamspiel, in dem man versucht, seinem Team Begriffe zu erklären, aber dabei fünf bestimmte Worte nicht benutzen darf. Es ist super lustig!“

Jake und Daisy schauten sich an und zuckten mit den Schultern, dann nickten sie. „Klingt gut“, sagte Jake. „Warum nicht?“

Finn sprang auf und ging zu einem Schrank, in dem mehrere Brettspiele waren. They holte eine Pappkiste, die eher Jahrzehnte als Jahre alt zu sein schien hervor und brachte sie zum Tisch. Dabei griff they zwischen Jakes und Daisys Kopf hindurch und fragte: „Darf ich vielleicht auf eurer Seite sitzen? Ich wäre gern in eurem Team.“

„Ist das okay für dich?“, fragte Jake seine Schwester. Diese nickte. Sie rutschten ein Stück auseinander, Finn stieg über die Bank und setzte sich.

„Geht es für alle in Ordnung, wenn ich mit Jake und Daisy in einem Team bin und Jinx, Niklas und Marlon im anderen?“

Alle nickten. „Okay“, sagte Finn, während they die Box öffnete und den Spielplan auseinanderfaltete. „Dann müssen wir uns nur noch für eine dieser beiden überhaupt nicht binärgeschlechtlich vorbelasteten Spielfigurenfarben aussuchen.“ 

They hielt eine rosane und eine hellblaue Figur hoch und erntete einiges Schmunzeln.

Das Spiel verlief knapp und blieb bis zum Ende spannend, schließlich konnte Finns Team es aber für sich entscheiden. Finn jubelte und gab Jake und Daisy high fives. Dann fragte they Jake: „Magst du eine Umarmung?“

Jake zuckte mit den Schultern, dann nickte er. Finn machte „awwww“ und drückte ihn fest an sich. They war warm und hatte weiche Haut. Zögerlich erwiderte Jake die Umarmung und streichelte Finn sanft über den Rücken.

Schließlich war es Zeit, schlafen zu gehen. Daisy führte Jake ihn den zweiten Stock des Haupthauses und zeigte ihnen ihr gemeinsames Zimmer. Es war eins von zweien am Ende des Ganges und hatte ein großes Fenster, durch das man den Platz vor dem Haus überblicken konnte. 

„Ich schlafe da oben!“, rief Daisy glücklich, streckte sich und zog an einem Stab, der eine Leiter aus-klappte. Der Raum oben war sehr niedrig und hatte kein eigenes Fenster, war aber dafür komplett mit Kissen und einer Matratze ausgelegt. 

„Sieht gemütlich aus“, kommentierte Jake. „Schläfst du gut dort oben?“

„Jaaaa!“, rief Daisy voller Begeisterung. 

Jake lächelte und scheuchte seine Schwester nach oben. „Dann tu das mal, ich bin nämlich auch mü-de!“ Er legte sich hin und war schnell eingeschlafen. Vielleicht war es doch nicht so schlimm hier.


End file.
